Wrong piece of advice?
by Kiratisgod
Summary: Sasuke catches his older brother Itachi making out with his girlfriend.He asks his brother many questions and Itachi gives him the answers.Plus a little advice.What will Sasuke do with his new found knowledge? YAOI SASUNARU!


A/N: It's hilarious how I came up with this. I was in the shower and I started thinking.

What did Naruto and Sasuke do when they were little kids? After that all of this started rushing out of my head.

Warning: This story contains YAOI BOY/BOY. So if you don't like yaoi then DO NOT read this. The yaoi is not intense, But, Still.

For those of you who do like yaoi then enjoy!

* * *

* * *

"Wrong piece of advice?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait!!" yelled the disheveled blond. Spiky black hair swished to one side as onyx eyes met bright baby blues.

"What?" asked Sasuke as the blond caught up with him; gasping for breath he tried to speak, "Lets play hide and seek today."

"Can't"

"aw...Why not?"

"I'm training with my brother today. Can't you find someone else, Naruto?"

Naruto pouted and began to bat his eyelashes. "Can't you skip training and play with me? Please?"

No.

Please.

No

Please, please, please.

No

Please,please,please,ple-

Fine.

"Yay", shouted a cheerful blond before continuing,"Tag, You're It!" As soon as he poked Sasukes' chest he began to run. "You said we were playing hide and seek!" Yelled Sasuke."Change of plans!"

* * *

Kreeeeeek!

Opened the door to the Uchiha Manor."Tadaima", said kicked his shoes off which signaled Naruto to do the same. They walked in side by side as Naruto sniffed the air letting in more of the mouth watering aroma that was emitting from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Sasuke."Came the voice of Sasukes' mother from the kitchen."Thanks, I'll just be in my room with my friend." Said Sasuke."Go on then", she replied.

Sasuke led Naruto to his room. He closed the door behind them and locked it; Knowing that no one in his house would knock before took a seat on Sasukes' bed and made himself sat down next to the blond and looked at could feel the burning sensation of those onyx eyes and turned his head to look back at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, Never mind."Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms.

"C'mon tell me!" said Naruto.

Sasuke turned to look into those blue eyes. He sighed and looked at the door warily. He waved Naruto to come did just that.

"Itachi-nissan taught me something the other day."

"What was it?" asked Naruto in full out curiosity.

"well, I saw him with his girlfriend and he was kissing her-"

"ewwww, cooties!"

"Let me finish! Like I was saying, He was kissing her so I asked him if it felt good to kiss and he said that it did. He taught me a few things about kissing and he said he won't teach me anything else unless I master those."Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was making a strange face.

"ew...did you...kiss him?" He asked.

"What?! No! He just showed me how to do it."

"oh...so how are you going to master it?"

"I need practice, Aniki said the best way to do that is with another person, so would you....um....help me practice?" asked Sasuke.

"B-but...No! I'm not doing it! Kissing is for girls and boys. Not for a boy and a boy. Silly Sasuke."The frantic blond scooted a little further from the the Boy wasn't serious. It was preposterous!

"Itachi-nissan said that anyone can do it. I really want to learn this, please?"

Naruto just crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. That meant NO.

"You don't even have to do anything. You can just sit there and I'll do all the work."Sasuke offered.

Naruto opened one closed eye to look at Sasuke suspiciously."I don't have cooties, Naruto."With that Naruto sighed and asked,"Okay, what do I have to do?"

The uchiha got closer to the blonde and said,"Nothing, just close your eyes", Naruto did as he was told and shut his eyes closed. "Now what?" He asked.

Then just as suddenly as he asked his question he felt soft, warm lips press lightly onto his. He could feel the heat spread across his cheeks and pushed his lips onto Sasukes' pulled away covering the sudden tint of pink on his looked at him with the same blushed expression.

"Well...um...that was interesting."Naruto spoke.

"We're not done yet, Naruto."Said Sasuke.

"Wha--?! Mmmff!"Sasukes' lips were crushed onto Narutos'.It was a rough wanting kiss and as each of them parted and kissed again they became more passionate."Mmm...Naruto", said Sasuke in between kisses."What?"Asked the blond. "I'm going to...use my tongue." Sasuke said a little muffled. He licked at narutos' bottom lip asking for entrance.

Naruto couldn't help it, He was in complete opened his mouth and the sensation was just felt Sasuke's tongue entwine with his as Sasuke placed his hand to caress Naruto's wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer.

Knock knock.

"Sasuke! Are you in there?" said a voice that could only be Itachi's.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly pulled away and let go of rose from the bed to unlock and open the door."Ah, otouto, Did't you say you wanted to train with me today?" asked Itachi.

"Don't' worry, Aniki.I found someone to train with."Sasuke smiled.

"oh, alright then." said Itachi as he walked away.

Sasuke shut the door and continued Kissing the ravishing Blond.


End file.
